Ten research groups studying the structure, dynamics and function of biomolecules and their interactions with drugs are applying for computer graphics equipment which they will share. Funding is requested to i) upgrade the super graphic/computation/file server of a distributed graphical/computational resource; ii) improve the performance of the Chemistry local area network by 10X; iii) purchase a film station; iv) purchase a film station; iv) purchase a color laser printer; and v) purchase additional modeling software. This shared resource is primarily used for i) fitting of protein structure to electron density maps from X-ray diffraction; ii) studies of the structure and function of peptide hormones and analogs. iii) development of synthetic processes for the production of biologically active molecules important to the understanding of cancer and other disease; iv) development of models relevant to the study of biophysical mechanism of protein translocation through membranes; v) studies of intramolecular conformational analysis and stereodynamics; vi) studies in the relationship of structure to function in protein keinases using molecular biology techniques; vii) studies in the transport and activation of oxygen in biological systems; and viii) studies in the three-dimensional structure of protein molecules and the relationship between their structure and biological activities. The upgraded system will directly aid research which is supported by 20 existing and 3 pending NIH awards.